Breaking Me Down
by Wakanda
Summary: Everything can change in just one night. {Further format revisions coming.}


Fanfiction Data  
  
"Breaking Me Down" is a one-shot fanfiction series. It is set during the episode - Innocence {#5V14} of the second season of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series.  
  
This fanfiction features the possible opinions of Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers from the universe of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The storyline reflects on events of the prior season and refers to events during this season, as such it may contain SPOILERS.  
  
This fanfiction falls under the Angst, General, Romance, and Science Fiction genres. It has been given a PG-13 rating {Parental Guidance For Those Under Thirteen}, this is due to aspects of the storyline relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Also note, that this rating can be changed at any time.  
  
Copyright/Disclaimers  
  
The Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series is © and 1992-2003 by Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox Film/Television Corporation, Mutant Enemy Incorporated, Sandollar Television Incorporated, Kuzui Enterprises Incorporated, UPN {The United Paramount Network}, the WB {Warner Brothers} Television Network, and all other entities.  
  
All rights for Buffy the Vampire Slayer are reserved by trademark and copyright holders. Any reproduction, duplication, and/or distribution of these materials, in any form, is expressly prohibited. This archived fanfiction, the fanfiction author, and any data relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer are not authorized by Twentieth Century Fox Film/Television Corporation {etc.}.  
  
This archived fanfiction is a non-profit, fan productions for entertainment. The fanfiction author is not related to or has a relationship with either cast or crew members {etc.} of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended.  
  
===============  
  
Why did things have to change? Everything about the moment had been perfect. But now, the man she had known and who had looked at her so sweetly was replaced with another - whose horrific deeds were recorded in the books of the Sunnydale High School library. Yes, Angel had reverted back to his more sinister, demon form {.} Angelus.  
  
In Angel, she had found someone that loved and understood her - for who she was and what she had to do in life. They were meant for each other {.} or at least they had been. Their relationship had been special, rather poetic as Giles had said. She would always remember her first time. The passion {.} the rythmic movement of their bodies {.} the sense of being complete {.} and the consequences. Oh, how there were consequences {.} big ones.  
  
All good dreams come to an end. After waking and finding him not lying beside her, a feeling of eerie uneasiness took hold. The rain would prove to be strangely symbolic of the tears she, herself, would cry and added to the surrounding, melancholic atmosphere. She passed through the following hours in a state of dazed confusion. What happened? Had she done something wrong?  
  
Wanting answers she had gone to his apartment. Instead of the answers she had longed for, she was left with even more questions and a broken heart. She remembered staring at Angel in shocked disbelief {.} "I, I don't understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?"  
  
"You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro." His words were sharp and cruel, cutting through her like a knife. Unable to comprehend these sudden and unbelievable words, she had broken down. What had caused this sudden change in him? Try as though she might, she could not call upon her usual strength to hide her emotions.  
  
It wasn't until she returned to the library that the true nature of what had happened dawned on her. Of course, hindsight was twenty-twenty. The Kalderash Gypsy tribe had no doubt thought that upon returning his soul, Angelus would be so overcome with guilt and remorse for his actions that there would never be an opportunity for one moment of true happiness to rip it from him once more. To ensure this, they had sent Janna or rather Jenny Calendar to keep watch from a distance. And then everything went to hell {.} quite literally.  
  
Here in the mall, she was once again looking at the man she had loved {.} "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? It doesn't matter. The important thing is you made me the man I am today!" This was not the same man she had been so intimate with {.} this was a stranger who was consumed by darkness {.} who only shared his face.  
  
But, like most things, everything would fall to her - even forcing her to put her own wishes and life aside. "You can't do it. You can't kill me." She would do what she must to protect the world and those she cared about. "Give me time." Saying the words aloud gave her strength. And, maybe {.} just maybe {.} everything would work out in the end. 


End file.
